


Radiowaves

by 00qverlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels are not related, Destiel - Freeform, Good Lucifer, Kansas University, Lucifer goes by Luce, Lucifer is a pretty awesome guy, M/M, Radio, Radio Programs, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is not at stanford, blaidd is welsh for wolf, radio shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester try to keep their heads down. Although Sam does very well academically, and dean does pretty well under Sam’s surveillance. They go by through their classes without being recognized because they’ve got a second identity as Fang and Blaidd, who run an on-campus radio show called The Wolf Den in their spare time, every Thursday night. Quickly growing in popularity throughout the campus, it becomes an escape for the brothers, where no one knows who they are and they can just relax from the pressure of school. And one night they get a special call in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiowaves

**Author's Note:**

> eheh… um… yeah… this is not my fault I swear… This isn’t because a side job I wanted to do was a radio person anyway… yeah totally not that… also totally unlreated to the other college au fics ive been reading lately… nope not at all… uhh disclaimer I do not own supernatural however I do own this plot and I do own The Wolf Den. Someday when I get to university I want to do an on-campus radio so… for all intents and purposes of this fic Sam and Dean are the same age, and you need to be quiet shhhhh. If I have enough time and interest, I might actually write a book full of the broadcasts the boys put out. Who knows. Who nose. *makes doctor who joke that probably no one noticed*

Thursdays had been the best day of the week for the Winchester brothers. It had been the beginning of the second semester when they had heard of it, someone had mentioned it in passing. The signup sheet in the main office for the on-campus radio. They had glanced at each other and there was a mutual ‘what the hell’, and they had made their way to the main office after their lunch break. There was roughly 30 other sign-ups on the list, all taking a one or two hour spot. They didn’t immediately sign up. If they were actually going to do this, they had to get equipment, and of course decent content.

Near months had passed, when they had finally gotten all the equipment finally in hand, and had set up in their dorm. They were tasked with over the summer, thinking about how to run their show. It was the middle of August when Sam hit jackpot. Dean had been out in the yard, working on cars for Bobby, Bobby had been God knows where, and Sam had been in his room brainstorming. He had raced outside, yelling his brother’s name and Dean had nearly hit his head on a Chevy Malibu, thinking it was an emergency. Well, close enough anyway.

The next September, they watched the main office like a hawk. As soon as the signup sheets were out, the boys had been the first ones there. The radio was to start up two weeks after the sheet had been released. Sam and Dean had no idea how they would do. If they did well, hey bonus for them. If they flunked, oh well, what did they really loose? They were going to take a two hour slot, an hour for music, half an hour for call ins if they eventually got any, if not they were going to do a discussion between the boys on a ‘topic of the week’ sort of Idea, then do a half hour of a storytelling podcast. A story about wolves. Sam had written one over the summer for this purpose. They had everything planned out perfectly. The two boys had gone through the first year with keeping their heads low. Don’t make eye contact with anyone but your siblings. Don’t stick out like a sore thumb. Although with Sam’s height be had to work harder at that than Dean did. They would do the radio broadcast, The Wolf Den, as they decided to call it, under false pretences. Fang, for Dean, and Blaidd, Welsh for Wolf, for Sam.

The first 7-9 O’clock PM slot they got on a Thursday night. Both the boys were jumpy with nerves but exited beyond belief. They were actually going to do this. Sam, who wanted to be a lawyer, and Dean, who took an interest in mechanics, were doing a radio show on a whim. They flipped on the switch that put them on air, and from the cozy office-room-turned-radio-studio at the back of their dorm, they put on their headsets.

“Where the moon grows ever colder over the winter sky, we welcome you to the Wolf Den.”

”I’m Fang,”

“And I’m Blaidd,”

“And we hope you have a helluva time here.”


End file.
